Huehuecoyotl
'Huehuecoyotl '''is the Aztec god of song, music, dance, mischief and male sexuality, he is part of Tezcatlipoca's family and inherited their shapeshifting ability, to the point of appearing as a female on some myths. Though his name can be roughly translated as "''The Very Old Coyote", Coyote in Aztec culture was a symbol of pragmatism, male beauty and youthfulness. Personality Huehuecoyotl could be best described as a dualistic god, possesing deep levels of wisdom and yet being capable of unbelievable immaturity and stupidity, being willing to help humans in moments of necessity, but feels no remorse in causing war among them out of boredom. He cannot be regarded as good or evil by neither current or aztec standards. The most consistent aspect of Huehuecoyotl behavior is that he is very hedonistic, creating elaborate parties and pranks among gods and humans alike, regardless of the consequences of either for the gods, humans or even himself. He is also very social and laid-back, being willing to directly and firendly interact with mortals (having at least one human drummer on his side all the time) and the god of fire and sickness, Xolotl, both things that no other god likes to do unless necessary. Huehuecoyotl is also bisexual and zoophile, having several sexual/romantic partners regardless of gender or species. Powers and Abilities Due to being part of Tezcatlipoca's family, Huehuecoyotl has the ability of shapeshift into any person, god or animal that he wishes to be, but most regulary he just changes his gender, having appeared in some myths as a woman. He may also be able to turn into more monstrous forms, having been sometimes portraited as a demoniac, non-anthropomorphic black coyote, or as a jaguar-like monster with skeletical head. Being god of music, dance and song, Huehuecoyotl is an amazing poet and storyteller, with several famous Aztec songs being atributted as his inventions. It also can be infered that he is faster and more agile than most gods due to being the god of dance. His track record on partners of either gender or species also shows his talent as a ladies man. Despite his hedonistic lifestyle, Huehuecoyotl is also capable of considerable philosiphical, spiritual and "street" wisdom, and he can also be infered as rather cunning and quick thinker due to his history as a prankster, though his track record of pranks that backfire implies that he has very bad luck. Relationships Humans Huehuecoyotl relationship with humanity can be rather complex and often varies with the circumstances and his mood. Though generaly friendly and laidback toward them, Huehuecoyotl can be rather callous around the humans safety and well-being, being willing to committ genocide among them just because he is bored. despite this outright sadistic attitude at time, Huehuecoyotl doesn't hate humans, being capable of sharing stories, music and wisdom to them, and even helping them if they ask. The humans, despite acknowledging that he can be dangerously destructive and amoral, nevertheless favored his worshiping because he was literally closer to them than most other gods. Other Gods Huehuecoyotl relationship with the other gods can be rather mixed, being generaly friendly toward them, but he can't resist to pull a prank on any of them, despite such pranks often backfiring and cause more damage to him than his victims. Romantically, Huehuecoyotl has had an affair with numerous gods and goddesses, most notably with Temazcal Teci (the goddess of bathing and sweatbaths), Xochiquetzal (the goddess of love, female sexuality, flowers and young mothers), Opochtli (the left-handed god of trapping, hunting and fishing) and Xochipilli (the god of art, games, homosexuals and male prostitutes). Huehuecoyotl is also the only friendy of Xolotl, God of Fire, sickness and dogs, in part because of their canine nature, and in part because Huehuecoyotl is just that friendly. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Deities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Trickster Category:Paranormal